That's Okay, Too
by heartlessromantic667
Summary: What happened after Hanna and Caleb's kiss during "Badass Seed?" Told in Hanna's first person point of view, this is my take on the missing scene we didn't get to see. One-Shot fluff.


**Author's Note: Okay, so I'm new at the "Pretty Little Liars" fan fiction (I read the books though and have been watching since the first episode) and after watching "Bad Ass Seed" and hearing the last conversation/few sentences between Hanna and Caleb, I got inspired to write this. Hopefully this isn't too bad, as this is my first PLL story, and it's only a one-shot, but I hope you enjoy this!**

**ML,**

**Angie**

**PS: Sorry if this seems a little AU, hopefully it's not too bad :).**

**

* * *

**

"What if I do?" I heard myself ask as I stared into Caleb's eyes. My heart pound rapidly throughout my head and I felt weak, so weak. Did I just confess my attraction towards Caleb? I watched as his lips curled slightly into a soft smirk and his eyes danced with mirth.

"That's okay, too." I felt the air that was begging to be released from my lungs finally expel from my mouth in a heavy sigh. My own lips tugged in a relieved smile.

Without thinking, I took a step towards him; he seemed to know exactly what I was doing. My arms looped behind his neck and I closed my eyes, leaning in. As our lips touched, I felt a fire within burning. My heart fluttered like a terrified bird, but at the same time, this felt so... good.

I inwardly shivered as his fingers curled through my golden locks and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. This kiss was... amazing! It was the best kiss I had ever had, or it seemed that way. But could we do this? Could he... this practically homeless rebel and I, the homecoming queen, be together?

When he began to pull away, I was afraid; had I done something wrong? I was always told I was a good kisser and he seemed to be enjoying it. I could feel my bottom lip tingle as we were separated from our heavy lip lock, and my cheeks felt rather flustered.

"Umm..." I mumbled, chuckling quietly as a blush crept onto my cheeks. He laughed softly as well and looked at me with that same coy look.

"Yeah..." Caleb trailed off, both of us hadn't moved apart from our slight embrace.

"What, did I-?" I began to ask, yet he interrupted me.

"No, no, you... it was... great," he began with an almost nervous tone. "But your mom, shouldn't she be coming home soon?" Our eyes met and for the first time, I just shrugged.

"Maybe..." I murmured, lips tugging into a girlish smile which seemed to amuse him. "But I don't care," at that I began to lean in again. It had seemed so romantic, the type of thing to say to a rebel that would turn him on, and I figured I had done just that. Until he backed his head away.

My heart fell as he took a step back from me. I must have come on too strong... oh God I probably looked like an idiot. What if I was rebounding? But I wasn't! Caleb was so much different from Sean... he was different, mysterious, and that intrigued me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, feeling a sudden blood rush from my humiliation. I turned and was about to run to my room, when he quickly grabbed my arm. I shot my head back and looked at him, tears welling in my eyes. His expression was soft as he began to speak.

"Your mom hates me, I don't want her catching us getting all hot and heavy in the kitchen," he said slightly jokingly.

"She doesn't hate you," I piped up, he scoffed at that.

"Hanna-"

"I'm serious! She just doesn't know you, but she'll warm up to you-"

"When? When she finds out I'm your silly basement monster?" I raised my eyebrows at his sarcastic tone.

"Silly basement monster?" I asked, he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms; defense mechanism. "Is that what you think you are?" Caleb just looked at me incredulously.

"Well, what am I, Hanna?" He asked, his voice raising a little. I sighed softly and shrugged my shoulders once more, unsure of what to say. Unsure of what he wanted me to say.

"You're Caleb Rivers, new student at Rosewood High, who is currently sleeping at my house-"

"In your basement." I sent him a dark glare and he quickly shut up.

"Which you can continue to live in. What my mom doesn't know won't hurt her." Caleb clicked his tongue and shook his head, while his lips were lifted in a smug grin.

"That could end up hurting you in the end, you know," he seemed to warn me. I tilted my head, curious.

"What do you mean by that?" Caleb shrugged his shoulders.

"What did you mean by that kiss?" Of course he turned the tables, and now I was in the spotlight. My cheeks heated once more, and as he stared at me, waiting for an answer, I froze. What was I supposed to say? That I was confused and maybe possibly am slightly attracted to him? Do I tell him that I do like him, even though I'm still not sure if I do or not? Or do I say it meant nothing, even though we both know it meant more than nothing. More than something, even.

"I meant that..." I trailed off, fighting for words. I felt my throat tighten and my head grow fuzzy. "I don't know what that meant, well... I do, but I don't want to know what that meant..." I heard myself ramble on and knew I probably sounded like a babbling idiot.

"Why not?" He prodded, I was unsure if he was asking out of amusement or general concern.

"Why do you get to ask all the questions?" I watched as he shrugged his shoulders and I sighed softly, taking a deep breath as I tried to calm down. That seemed like a good reply.

"Because I'm curious... but do you want to know what I think that kiss meant?" He asked, though I'm sure he'd continue talking even if I objected. Instead I gave a curt nod, urging him to continue. "I think you got in the shower with me because you feel comfortable with me, and you kissed me because you like me. But you're afraid to admit it."

I just stared at him. My mind was blank and I could practically feel my blood pump through my veins. I felt cold as he spoke the truth, how did he know all this? Was I this transparent?

"All I want to know is, where does this leave us?" Caleb finally asked, I glanced up and felt my mouth open and shut. How was I supposed to answer? I didn't know where this left us, but I knew what direction I wanted "us" to take.

"I don't know," I breathed, barely above a whisper. I felt so small, so vulnerable, and yet so... comfortable with him. And I liked it. "I guess... with you being my silly basement monster, and me keeping quiet." Caleb chuckled, his dark eyes glittered as he laughed.

"That's okay," he seemed to be happy that I wanted him to stay, and I was happy that he was staying too. I didn't want him to leave, to go off to Arizona or back to live with his foster parents. At least he was cared about here.

I took a step towards him once more, so our noses were mere inches apart. I could feel his breath on my cheeks, and I was sure he could hear my heart roaring in its cage.

"Or you can sneak into the guest bedroom when my mom is asleep..." He nodded, the corners of his lips curled upwards.

"Now, why would I do that?" Instinctively, I placed the palms of my hands on his clothed chest, my fingers curled slightly.

"To be closer to me?" I asked, slowly leaning in for another kiss. As our lips slowly, passionately touched, I felt my body melt into his, and felt so secure. Caleb's hands gently slid from my shoulders, to my waist and held me to him. His thumbs made small circles against my sides and I giggled softly from the slight tickle. He gazed down at me, eyes now sparkling as he grinned.

"That's okay, too."


End file.
